Aku dan Pacar Sahabatku
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke 16 tahun "Pernyataan cinta pertamaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan akhirnya akan jadi impian saja…"


_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **16 tahun**_

 _ **"Pernyataan cinta pertamaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan akhirnya akan jadi impian saja…"**_

 ** _Aku dan Pacar Sahabatku_**

 ** _A Naruto Fanfiction_**

 ** _Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rated : T_**

 ** _Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance_**

 ** _Main Characters : Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto_**

 ** _Pair : SasuHina, slight NaruHina_**

 ** _Warning : AU (School Setting), OOC, bahasa gak baku, typo_**

 ** _*Happy Reading!*_**

 ** _*Don't like, don't read!*_**

ooo

Sasuke menatap miris pemandangan di depannya. Menurutnya, pemandangan di depannya ini begitu menyakitkan. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang menangis tertahan di depan sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Diatas ranjang itu, terbaring lemah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sepertinya enggan membuka matanya sedikit pun.

Sasuke melangkah pelan dan hati-hati menghampiri gadis itu. Ia tidak mau langkahnya ini mengejutkan gadis didepannya.

"Hinata," panggilnya lembut.

"Eh ?! Sa-Sasuke-kun, sejak kapan kamu ada disini ?" tanya Hinata, gadis itu gelagapan.

"Sejak tadi," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ehehehe, maaf ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku gak sadar kamu udah datang," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sasuke tau, itu adalah senyum palsu. Ia sudah terbiasa diberikan senyum seperti itu, senyum yang sering dilakukan oleh saudara kembarnya yang berkulit pucat, Sai.

"Itu karena kamu kebanyakan menangis. Makanya sampai gak tau aku ada disini," ujar Sasuke. Hinata hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei Hinata. Sampai kapan kamu akan menangis terus ? Kamu tau kan, menangis itu gak akan pernah membangunkan Naruto. Kamu hanya akan membuatnya tambah tersiksa," ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tau itu, Sasuke-kun. Aku gak pernah ingin menangis didepannya. Tapi, melihat keadaannya yang semakin lama semakin buruk, aku gak bisa menahan diriku untuk gak menangis," ujar Hinata pilu. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit didadanya mendengar Hinata berkata seperti itu.

"Hei, sejak pulang sekolah dan datang kesini, kamu belum makan kan ? Kebetulan aku juga belum makan. Gimana kalau kita makan dulu. Sambil sekalian menenangkan dirimu. Jadi saat nanti kamu kesini dan bertemu Naruto lagi, kamu udah gak nangis lagi. Kamu juga gak mau Naruto sedih gara-gara kamu sakit karena gak makan kan ? Kalau kamu sampai sakit, Naruto pasti akan menghajarku saat dia sudah bangun nanti," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Ide kamu boleh juga sih, Sasuke-kun. Makasih ya, kamu memang sahabatku yang terbaik," ujar Hinata tulus. Agak sakit mendengar Hinata memanggilnya sahabat. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi kan ? Sasuke memang bukan siapa-siapanya Hinata.

"Ayo, kita ke kantin rumah sakit," ajak Hinata.

"Ya, kamu duluan dan pesan makanan buatku sekalian ya. Aku mau ngobrol sebentar sama Naruto," ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Hinata lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar tempat Naruto dirawat.

Kini, hanya ada Naruto dan Sasuke saja di kamar itu. Sasuke terus memandangi Naruto yang kini semakin hari, kondisi tubuhnya semakin lemah. Seakan ia sudah lelah dan tidak ingin bangun lagi. Sangat sakit melihat kedua orang yang disayangi oleh Sasuke menderita seperti ini. Sangat sakit bila melihat Hinata yang menangis hanya untuk Naruto. Karena itu, Sasuke sangat berharap Naruto cepat sadar dan kembali kepada Hinata, walaupun nantinya Sasuke juga yang akan patah hati. Tapi, kenyataan tidak pernah berpihak padanya. Naruto belum mau membuka matanya sampai sekarang juga.

"Hei, Dobe. Sampai kapan kamu akan membuatnya menangis ?"

ooo

Uchiha Sasuke.

16 tahun.

Begitulah kisah cintanya. Ia terjebak dalam cinta segitiga dengan kedua sahabat terdekatnya sendiri.

Hyuuga Hinata, itulah nama asli Hinata. Dia adalah teman dekat Sasuke sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Diantara perempuan lain, hanya Hinata yang bisa mengajak Sasuke mengobrol dengan sangat dekat. Mereka satu kelas terus sejak kelas 1 SMP. Karena sudah sangat dekat, mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama. Berkat kerja keras mereka, mereka berdua pun berhasil masuk ke SMA terfavorit di kota mereka tinggal. Sejak SMP, Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Namun ia ragu ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Hinata karena ia takut Hinata membencinya. Karena itu, ia memendam perasaannya.

Sementara Uzumaki Naruto, adalah sahabat dekat Sasuke sejak di TK. Keluarga mereka juga sangat dekat. Dulu, rumah Sasuke bersebelahan dengan rumah Naruto. Namun saat akan masuk SMP, Sasuke harus pindah rumah. Walaupun masih satu kota, sudah sulit untuk Naruto bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke setiap hari.

Menurut Sasuke, Naruto anak yang payah, menyebalkan, nakal, dan ceroboh. Namun walaupun begitu, Naruto adalah teman yang sangat baik bagi Sasuke. Naruto selalu ada untuk Sasuke jika ia membutuhkannya. Saat akan masuk SMP, Naruto berjanji akan masuk ke SMP yang sama dengan Sasuke. Sayangnya, saat ujian kelulusan masuk SMP, nilai ujian Naruto rendah dan ia tidak bisa masuk ke SMP yang sama dengan Sasuke. Naruto pun kembali berjanji kalau ia akan rajin belajar dan masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Sasuke. Dan omongan Naruto pun terbukti. Naruto berubah menjadi anak yang rajin belajar. Nilainya terus menerus naik. Saat ujian kelulusan masuk SMA, Naruto meraih nilai cukup tinggi dan berhasil masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Di SMA, Sasuke dan Naruto kembali satu kelas. Sasuke lalu mengenalkan Naruto kepada Hinata. Awalnya, Sasuke berpikir kalau Hinata dan Naruto hanya akan menjadi teman dekat biasa saja seperti halnya dia dengan Hinata. Namun ternyata, pikiran Sasuke salah. Hinata jatuh cinta dengan Naruto, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Mulai saat itu, kehidupan Sasuke berbanding terbalik 360 derajat.

Naruto dan Hinata pun pacaran. Sejak saat itu, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua saja. Bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah mengajak Sasuke. Mereka selalu mengajak Sasuke kemanapun mereka akan pergi. Hanya saja, Sasuke tidak pernah menerima ajakan mereka. Sasuke takut dirinya akan jadi pengganggu untuk mereka. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke mulai menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Namun, kehidupan cinta Hinata dan Naruto tidak berjalan baik setelah sebuah tragedi menimpa mereka sebulan yang lalu. Saat Naruto akan mengantar Hinata pulang mengendarai motor kesayangannya, mereka berdua mengalami kecelakaan. Saat ditikungan, terlihat seorang pengemudi mobil sedan yang oleng saat menyetir mobilnya. Akibat tidak hati-hati, akhirnya mobil itupun menabrak Naruto dan Hinata.

Mereka berdua dilarikan secepatnya ke rumah sakit. Kata dokter, luka Hinata bisa sembuh dengan cepat karena ia hanya cedera di bagian lengan dan kakinya saja. Namun, tidak dengan Naruto. Naruto mengalami luka serius dibagian kepalanya yang membuatnya koma sampai sekarang ini.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata tidak pernah lagi menampilkan senyum tulusnya.

ooo

"Makanannya kok gak dimakan ? Nanti keburu dingin lho," ujar Sasuke melihat Hinata yang sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya. Sayangnya, Hinata sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Apa… Naruto-kun gak akan pernah bangun lagi ?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang disuguhkan Hinata membuat tenggorokkan Sasuke tercekat. Kenapa tiba-tiba, Hinata bicara begitu ?

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Hinata. Apa kamu mau itu terjadi pada Naruto ?" ujar Sasuke.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi…" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku takut sekali. Aku merasa Naruto-kun semakin jauh dariku. Semakin jauh seakan tidak bisa kukejar lagi. Dia seperti berniat untuk pergi meninggalkanku," ujar Hinata. Ia mulai terisak. Sampai akhirnya, ia menumpahkan semua air matanya.

"Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku gak bermaksud bilang begitu. Hanya saja, aku terlalu takut. Takut kalau Naruto akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku," ujar Hinata.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat Hinata seperti ini. Dengan inisiatif dari dirinya sendiri, Sasuke segera merengkuh tubuh Hinata, membiarkannya menangis di pelukannya. Membiarkannya membuat kemeja putihnya basah oleh air matanya. Membiarkannya menumpahkan segala perasaannya padanya. Karena hanya ini yang bisa Sasuke lakukan saat ini.

ooo

"Hinata, kamu yakin gak mau aku antar sampai rumah ?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka akan segera berpisah di persimpangan jalan dekat komplek rumah Sasuke dan juga Hinata.

"Gak usah. Sampai sini aja," jawab Hinata.

"Ya udah, kalau itu maumu."

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun."

"Apa ?"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Setelah mengatakan semuanya padamu, aku jadi merasa sedikit lega," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum. Kali ini, senyumannya lebih tulus.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan miris. Sejurus kemudian, ia menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Hinata.

"Bukankah, itu gunanya teman ?" ujar Sasuke. Walaupun agak sakit saat mengatakan itu. Hinata balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia pun berpisah dengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

ooo

Keesokkan harinya…

Pulang sekolah...

"Sasuke-kun, ayo cepat!" ujar Hinata bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Ada apaan sih, Hinata ? Kok buru-buru gini ?" tanya Sasuke yang berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya dengan Hinata.

"Tadi, Kushina baa-san bilang padaku. Katanya, Naruto-kun sudah sadar."

Sasuke terkejut sekaligus senang mendengarnya. Naruto sudah sadar ? Ini berita yang bagus kan ? Tapi, entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan perasaan tidak enak dalam dirinya. Seakan ia tidak yakin kalau Naruto sudah sadar.

ooo

Di rumah Sakit

"Maafkan aku ya, Hinata. Kupikir saat melihat Naruto membuka matanya tadi, ia sudah sadar. Tapi ternyata, setelah mendengar kata dokter tadi, itu hanya semacam respon yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Itu bukan suatu tanda kalau dia akan sadar. Sampai sekarang pun, dokter tidak bisa mempastikan kapan Naruto akan sadar."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kushina tadi, Hinata hanya bisa diam tanpa bicara apa-apa. Sepertinya, ia sangat kecewa. Sasuke juga sama seperti Hinata. Ia hanya diam tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

"Ne, Hinata. Bisakah kamu gak terlalu sering datang ke rumah sakit. Aku khawatir padamu. Aku takut kamu stres karena memikirkan Naruto terus," pinta Kushina.

"Gomen ne, baa-san. Aku gak bisa memenuhi permintaan baa-san. Aku gak bisa tenang kalau gak melihat Naruto-kun sehari saja. Aku akan selalu menunggu Naruto-kun sadar, meski entah kapan itu terjadi."

Mendengar jawaban dari Hinata, Kushina hanya bisa menyanggupinya, lalu kemudian pamit pergi.

"Sasuke-kun, apa semua yang kutakutkan akan benar-benar terjadi ? Apa Naruto-kun gak akan pernah bangun lagi ? Apa dia akan pergi meninggalkanku ?" tanya Hinata sambil terus terisak.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara begitu kan, Hinata ? Naruto pasti akan sadar. Kamu bilang, kamu akan selalu menunggunya sadar entah kapanpun itu terjadi kan ? Kamu harus membuktikan kata-katamu," ujar Sasuke menenangkan.

"Tapi, aku terlalu takut."

"Aku akan selalu ada disimu. Aku akan menjagamu sampai Naruto sadar," ujar Sasuke tulus sambil merangkul Hinata.

ooo

Hari ini, Hinata tidak masuk sekolah tanpa adanya keterangan. Sasuke khawatir sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Hinata. Karena itu, sepulang sekolah nanti, ia berniat mampir ke rumah Hinata untuk melihat keadaannya.

Di rumah Hinata…

Rumah Hinata sepi sekali. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang didalamnya. Sasuke sudah mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali, tapi tak ada jawaban. Karena didorong rasa penasaran dan khawatirnya, Sasuke langsung masuk saja ke dalam. Kebetulan pintu rumahnya juga tidak dikunci.

Seisi rumah Hinata gelap. Tak ada cahaya apapun. Semua lampu dimatikan. Sasuke berpikir Hinata sedang tak ada dirumah. Namun karena ia mendengar suara tv dari ruang tengah, Sasuke menyimpulkan pasti ada seseorang disana.

Ruang tengah rumah Hinata sangat berantakan. Sampah bekas cup ramen berserakan dimana-mana. Tv juga dibiarkan menyala begitu saja diruangan gelap ini. Fiatas sofa, terbaring seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas. Gadis itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hinata.

"Dia makan ramen sebanyak ini. Apa dia baik-baik saja ?" gumam Sasuke khawatir. Sasuke mendekat perlahan. Ia mengguncang bahu Hinata beberapa kali bermaksud membangunkannya. Namun, Hinata tak kunjung bangun juga. Sasuke memriksa dahi Hinata. Panas sekali. Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Astaga! Hinata, kau demam. Ayo cepat ke dokter!" ujar Sasuke sambil berusaha membangunkan Hinata.

Hinata pun membuka manik amethyst-nya yang indah itu. Matanya menatap lurus mata Sasuke. Kini, mereka saling berpandangan.

"Naruto-kun…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mult Hinata.

"Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun…" terus-terusan seperti itu. Ia menatap Sasuke, namun yang dipanggil bukanlah nama Sasuke, melainkan nama Naruto.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap miris Hinata. Hatinya terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Hinata terus saja memanggilnya dengan nama Naruto. Yang ada dipikiran Hinata hanyalah Naruto. Yang Hinata cintai hanyalah Naruto. Awalnya, Sasuke mengira ia akan mendapatkan posisi di hati Hinata selama ia ada disampingnya. Namun kini, Sasuke tau. Hinata hanga mencintai satu orang, yaitu Naruto. Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya. Hyuuga Hinata tidak akan mencintai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hentikan, Hinata!" bentak Sasuke.

"Ini aku, Sasuke. Aku… bukan Naruto."

Hinata berhenti menggumamkan nama Naruto. Ia telihat terkejut. Setelah itu, ia menangis keras.

"Hiks… hiks… Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun… Jika aku melihatmu, aku selalu teringat Naruto-kun… Aku… gak bermaksud menyamaimu dengan Naruto-kun. Tapi…"

Jadi begitu. Jika Hinata melihat Sasuke, ia akan merasa seperti melihat Naruto. Itu artinya, Hinata akan terus menderita jika melihatnya. Melihat Sasuke yang seakan melihat Naruto akan terus menyiksa Hinata. Jika begitu terus, Sasuke akan terus merasa seperti pengganti Naruto yang tak diinginkan oleh Hinata. Jika terus seperti ini, mungkin kebih baik Sasuke pergi dari kehidupan Hinata. Ia tidak mau menyiksa Hinata terus. Ia juga tidak mau terus sakit hati karena Hinata terus menganggapnya sebagai Naruto.

"Ne, Hinata. Mungkin, hari ini akan jadi hari terakhir kita."

"Eh, apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun ?"

"Aku gak mau terus menyiksamu karena menganggap aku sebagai Naruto. Aku tau jika terus seperti ini, kamu akan terus tersiksa."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Tapi… aku ingin kamu mendengar ini, Hinata. Aku mungkin gak akn pernah jadi pengganti Naruto. Tapi setidaknya, akan kukatakan kalau aku…" Sasuke mengantung kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu."

Hinata sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu dari Sasuke.

"Aku tak butuh jawaban darimu. Tapi, maukah kamu melakukan satu hal untukku ?"

"Apa itu, Sasuke-kun ?"

"Ciumlah aku dengan hanya memikirkan diriku saja."

Ini kedengaran egois memang. Tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Ia akan tetap meminta Hinata untuk melakukannya. Dan entah kenapa, Hinata mau melakukannya, dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus. Ia pun mengecup kening Sasuke dengan sangat lembut.

Dan itupun menjadi ciuman terakhir mereka…

Uchiha Sasuke

16 tahun

"Pernyataan cinta pertamaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan akhirnya akan jadi impian saja…"

*The End*

Lagi coba SasuHina, eh jadinya gini. Bagus gk?

Review ?


End file.
